De Española Humana a Vampira Americana
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: Cuando alguien te condena a una existencia llena de dolor y carente de felicidad, ¿como puedes seguir viviendo? Me llamo Carmen y esta es la historia de una española que nació en 1519 para no poder morir jamás.
1. Solo Dolor: Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Dolor. Eso es lo único que podía sentir, dolor, fuego corriendo por mis venas, una batalla librada en mi interior, como el bien contra el mal, el fuego contra mi cuerpo. Y de momento, mi cuerpo estaba en clara desventaja.

No quería, ni podía permitirme recordar el porqué estaba así, por dos simples raciones, la primera es que no necesitaba más dolor, las últimas 48 horas habían sido las peores de mi vida. ¿De que manera, si me lo permitís, se puede ir todo a la mierda? En las últimas 48 horas había perdido todo aquello que me importaba. Y segundo, el dolor me consumía tanto, que ni siquiera podía pensar de manera racional.

_3 días antes_

_ -Señorita Carmen, dese prisa. No querrá que usted y sus padres lleguen tarde.- Siempre me había gustado María, era una criada fiel. Me daba ánimos cuando los necesitaba y me ayudaba con todas mis tareas. -Ayúdeme a ponerme el corset, por favor.- Esa era la nueva moda en Londres, al menos eso se decía en las reuniones de la casa de campo._

_Una vez estaba ya vestida, cogí mi parasol y salimos de la mansión. Era una de las mejores casas del pueblo, al menos eso se decía. Los estudiados decían que tenía detalles de la Italia del siglo XIV. Ahora, en el siglo XVI, era tendencia. Mi familia, padre y madre decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje por el mediterráneo en un galeón. Yo sabía que no era un viaje, pues el único viaje que se podía hacer, se hacía en carruaje. Era una época difícil, incluso para los ricos como mi familia. Necesitaban viajar a Italia para trabajar, algo que se consideraba de plebeyos. Pero fingí entusiasmo, pues decían que Italia era la ciudad más bella de Europa. Me apenaba dejar España, pues es donde nací y donde crecí, pero nuevas oportunidades se abrirían paso a nuestros pies. El primer día fue fácil, había varías señoritas de mi edad, al menos aparentaban mis 19 años recién cumplidos, había quien me miraba mal por seguir siendo soltera, pero yo no quería casarme. Decidí que sería libre, libre como el viento, para siempre. Pero hoy era insoportable. Los marineros no paraban de gritar, ya había gente que había caído enferma por la viruela. Me encantaba pasear por la proa, mientras el suave viento agitaba mi larga y espesa negra cabellera. Pasaba así mi tarde cuando de repente, un hombre, que atendía por el nombre de Gustavo vino hacia mi corriendo. Yo me asusté, pues no dejaban correr por la cubierta. Me llevó hacia nuestro camarote, y en cuanto entré, me paralicé. No podía hablar, no podía moverme. Apenas podía respirar. Tendidos en medio de la estancia estaban mis padres, o lo que debían serlo. Estaban pálidos, blancos como el marfil. No había sangre ni ninguna magulladura en su cuerpo. Pero estaban sanos. Los marineros pensaban que podía haber sido alguien de la tripulación o de los viajeros, pero yo no prestaba atención. Me pasé toda la noche llorando, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez. ¿Que haría yo ahora? Apenas conocía el mundo, no sabía nada. Pero al parecer, alguien ya sabía la respuesta. Cuando desperté, me llevé el peor susto que jamás uno se puede llevar. Delante de mí había dos personas, igual de pálidas que mis padres. Pero con una escalofriante diferencia, tenían dos rubíes por ojos, había visto ojos azules, verdes, marrones y negros, pero jamás ojos rojos. Un hombre y una mujer, una pareja, mirándome con tal apetito, que pensé que jamás saldría de allí viva. Tonta. En realidad tenía razón, no salí viva, salí siendo un ser que jamás creí que podía existir. Ella trató de tocarme, pero el hombre la detuvo y por primera vez, me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras. - Una chica hermosa no merece morir- Él seguía hablando, pero a tal velocidad y tan bajo, que no pude entenderlo. Y después todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento estaban hablando, de espaldas a mí y al otro estaban encima mío, presionándome contra el suelo y lo último que sentí antes de entrar en la oscuridad absoluta fueron unos afilados colmillos contra mi bronceada piel._

Podía sentir como mi corazón luchaba, pero perdía la batalla, como de repente, todo estalló. Creí sentirme muerta, que el fuego lo había consumido todo, que me reuniría con mis padres en el cielo que tantas religiones adoraban. Pero otra vez, volví a ser tonta, ojalá hubiese muerto, aquellas dos... personas, vamos a llamarles, me condenaron a un infierno en la tierra, como condenar a vivir entre los vivos a un muerto, como dejar que un león se enamore de la oveja, tomaron la decisión que me condenó para siempre a una vida maldita. Para mi sorpresa, podía moverme, podía pensar y respirar. Pero para colmo, estaba viva sin un latido de corazón. Me creí loca. Me levanté con más energía y rapidez que nunca y sentí como si me golpeasen con un millón de ladrillos. Todo era nítido, los colores, las formas... es como si hubiese estado ciega. Pero mi estado de frenesí se disolvió en cuanto vi a los asesinos de mis padres y de mi misma. Les pregunté que me habían hecho y el porque. Lo dijeron todo riéndose de mi, de mi vida maldita, diciendo que merecía ser uno de ellos, porque las muchachas bonitas debían de servir a los necesitados vampiros...Me fui de allí, me metí en otra habitación y por primera vez, tuvieron comprensión, me dejaron sola para asimilarlo. Lloré sin lágrimas, sollozaba sin necesidad de respirar. En cuanto me contaron lo necesario para matar a un vampiro, consumé mi venganza. Los maté y queme sus cuerpos. No podía soportar una interminable existencia sabiendo que los asesinos de mi única familia, los que me condenaron a esta vida seguían por este mundo de luces y sombras. Había pensado que tal vez, matarlos podría devolver una pizca de felicidad a mi ahora triste y repulsiva vida. Pero volví a equivocarme. Jamás podría ser feliz de nuevo, sabiendo que debía vivir matando a otros humanos. Jamás podría ser feliz, jamás tendría a alguien a mi lado, ni familia, ni esposo, ni hijos. Simplemente estaría, sin felicidad, sin amor. Sin vida.


	2. Volterra

Lo último que hice en ese galeón fue deshacerme de los cadáveres de mis creadores y abandonar la embarcación. Jamás nadie sospechó nada. Estaba sola, no tenia más familia que mis padres, nadie que se preocupase de donde estaba. La gente de abordo pensaba que había muerto o que me habian secuestrado una pareja de pasajeros que también habían desaparecido. Nadé sin prisa, pues no necesitaba correr, no había nada ni nadie esperando por mí. En cuanto llegué a tierra, volví a casa corriendo. Por suerte, estaba vacía. Supuse entonces, que sería domingo pues el servicio libraba ese día. Cogí mis ropas y el dinero de mis difuntos padres y huí. Encontré una casa en un bosque cercano, donde no había ningún pueblo cerca, pues no quería herir a ningún conocido o amigo de la familia. Nada de lo que había en esa casa era necesario pues no necesitaba dormir, comer o usar el baño. Pero, si que había algo que llamaba la atención. El espejo del cuarto. Era un espejo grande, de cuerpo entero y decorado en oro. La muchacha reflejada en él no se parecía en nada a mí. Había pasado de una bronceada piel latina a una piel blanca como el marfil, mis ojos color chocolate se habían vuelto de un intenso rojo escarlata y mis curvas se reemplazaron por un plano vientre y unas discretas posaderas. Mi estatura no había cambiado, por supuesto, pero mis facciones eran tan distintas... En una semana, mi cuerpo había cambiado más que en toda mi vida.

Pero, mientras yo me miraba en el espejo, todo dejó de importarme. El mejor olor que había olido jamás pasaba cerca de la casa. Era un humano. No traté de resistirme, desde mi transformación no había cazado, así que me entregué por completo a mis instintos. Bebí hasta dejar al pobre hombre seco. Desde que ese hombre se acercó a mí, algo se desató dentro de mí, necesitaba más. Entonces empecé a alimentarme de humanos dos veces por semana, siempre en lugares diferentes, pues no podía levantar sospechas. Niños, niñas, chicos, chicas, ancianos y ancianas. Todo daba igual, me daba igual la edad, el sexo, la altura o su intelecto. Mataba como un depredador mataba a su presa, sin compasión, sin pensar en que tal vez, ese frágil humano o humana podía tener sueños, esperanzas, familia... Pero no podía ser compasiva, aquellos monstruos me habían convertido en esto sin tener en cuenta mis aspiraciones ni mis sentimientos, yo solo bebía de ellos por sed, como ellos tomaban vino o comían carne, para sobrevivir.

Siempre me alimentaba y volvía a casa, donde lo único que hacía era pensar en volver a cazar. Así era mi vida, cazar, cazar y solo cazar. Nada más, ningún entretenimiento, alguna vez encontraba algún libro y lo leía, pero solo duraba un día, pues no tenia nada más que hacer. Así pasé unos 3 años, solo alimentándome de humanos y estando sola.

Un día, pensando, se me ocurrió la idea de ir a Italia. No sabía porque, no sabía que se me había perdido en Italia, pero mi instinto me decía que tenía que ir. Necesitaba un cambio en mi no-vida y tal vez, en Italia lo encontraría.

Me gustaba muchísimo correr, me relajaba ver como todo pasaba a mi alrededor rápidamente, me gustaba pensar que los humanos, a esta velocidad, no lograrían distinguir un elefante a 10 metros. Me detuve varias veces para alimentarme, los franceses eran realmente apetitosos, no se si será por el champagne o por la gastronomía, pero olían realmente bien. En cuanto llegué a Italia, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta: había otros vampiros en la ciudad en la que estaba, no sabía su nombre y tampoco me importaba saberlo. Traté de huir de ellos, pero me encontraron.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Qué hace un vampiro en nuestras tierras?- Me preguntó uno de ellos. En ese momento me paré a mirarles. Eran todos hombres, cinco. Todos ellos eran altos, musculosos... se notaba que un vampiro atraía a un humano en todos los sentidos. Eran la perfección en persona. Todos eran bellos.

-Lo siento, soy nueva en la ciudad, acabo de venir de España, no sabía que aquí había más vampiros. ¿Por cierto, donde estoy?-pregunté.

-¿No sabes dónde estamos? Estamos en Volterra. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro, ¿porqué?

-Porque cualquier vampiro sabe que hay vampiros en Volterra. En Volterra estamos nosotros, la guardia real, y los Vulturis.- Ahora si que empecé a preocuparme, los Vulturis?

-¿Los Vulturis? ¿Quienes son los Vulturis?

-Son los reyes de los vampiros, o algo similar. Son quienes castigan a los que se delatan, son los vampiros más poderosos del mundo. Ahora ven con nosotros, te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber de nuestro mundo.-No me fiaba de ellos, pero no tenía nada que perder, además, me enseñarían lo que necesitaba saber, todo sobre el mundo al que desde hace cuatro años pertenezco.

En cuanto llegamos a su guarida, de ser humana, se me hubiese caído la baba. Si decían que mi casa era de las mejores de la ciudad es porque no habían visto esta... todos los muebles eran elegantes y finos, la decoración era sobria, las paredes, de mármol italiano al igual que el suelo. Era la elegancia de la realeza. Y ante mí, se alzaban tres figuras, tres vampiros, los que supuse que serían los Vulturi. Se presentaron, Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Me explicaron que tenían dones. Yo al principio era escéptica, pero en cuanto Aro me tocó la mano, empezó a relatar mi vida, diciendo que podía leer mi mente si me tocaba. Me permitieron estar con ellos una temporada. Era fascinante, pues toda la guarda también tenían poderes. Pero hubo uno que me llamó precisamente la atención, el que respondía al nombre de Eleazar. Me habían dicho que también era español, como yo, y que su don era ver otros dones. Dijo que mi don, no era uno que se pudiese mostrar, sino que mi don tenia que ver con mi carácter, el de la fortaleza. Que pasase lo que pasase, yo siempre lucharía por aquello que considerase importante. Realmente me parecía una tontería pues un don así no puede protegerte contra los enemigos, ni hacerte poderoso, pero algo es mejor que nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que pertenecía a alguien, aun sin ser poderosa, la realeza de los vampiros veía algo en mi y me permitía estar con ellos, pues decían que yo era de gran valor. Era como estar en casa, todos se llevaban bien conmigo, bueno, todos menos Jane, que decía ver la competencia en mi, varias veces intentó atacarme, pero Aro siempre la pillaba o Renata me protegía. Por fin, supe de la amistad, pues Heidi y yo nos llevábamos estupendamente, siempre íbamos juntas de compras y nos lo contábamos todo.

Pero, había algo más. No solo encontré la amistad en la guarida de los Vulturi, también encontre una razón por la que vivir, Eleazar.


	3. Perdona si me he enamorado de tí

**Carmen POV**

Después de todo por lo que había pasado, por fin sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar, que en mi vida había alguna meta. No había sentido esto por nadie antes, así que tampoco sabía que hacer... Tal vez fuese mi alocada imaginación, el pasar demasiado tiempo con él, o el ver que todos en la residencia de los Vulturi tenían pareja, o la habían tenido, o que simplemente tenían una belleza excepcional, algo que yo jamás tendría, pues yo no iba muy alta de autoestima, pero creo que me estaba enamorando de Eleazar.

Por supuesto, el sentimiento no era mutuo, él solo me debería ver como la joven e inexperta vampiro que acababa de llegar, solo su carga. Eleazar era el encargado de enseñarme todo lo que debía aprender, a luchar, a cazar humanos... y también me enseñaba los conceptos básicos pues no había ido a la escuela, me enseñaba historia y más materias, pero me enseñó algo más que eso, me enseño a amar.

Él era inhumanamente bello, era la persona más guapa que he visto en mi vida. A parte de su belleza, también me llamó la atención que era culto, listo, pero a diferencia de los Vulturi, no era arrogante, era honesto, generoso... era la mejor persona que conozco.

Nos llevábamos de maravilla, había una "química especial entre nosotros", como Heidi decía. Éra como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, como si fuésemos amigos separados en la infancia que cuando se reencuentran se ponen al día de como han cambiado sus vidas. Y por desgracia, la frase que acababa de decir era cierta, y eso me dolía en el alma. Solo éramos amigos, nada de eso cambiaría. Cuando los humanos de los que nos alimentábamos le veían, todas las mujeres abrían los ojos y no había que saber leer la mente, para saber que estaban pensando. Y eso me ponía furiosa. Espera, acabo de decir lo que creo que he dicho? Entonces supongo que esto es lo que llaman celos. Todo eso es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Ahora echaba de menos el ser humana. Si fuese humana, podría dormir. Si pudiese dormir, podría soñar.

Podría soñar que él me pertenecía, que nuestro futuro era pasarlo juntos, que nada podría separarnos, que tal vez formaríamos una família. Podría soñar que nos amábamos, que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Pero los sueños, aún siendo un vampiro, sólo son eso, sueños, anhelos, aspiraciones, algo que puede que cumplas o que puede que se quede en ser solo un sueño.

Y el mío, era uno de esos sueños inalcanzables, de esos que por mucho que te empeñes en creer que pueden llegar a ser reales, sabes que ni siendo la persona más afortunada del mundo conseguirás realizar.

-¿Te pasa algo?-di un respingo. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no la había oído entrar, era Heidi.

-No- mentí, era mi mejor amiga, no podía cargarle mis problemas.

-¿Es por Eleazar?-su pregunta me sorprendió, ella no sabía nada, y antes de que me diese tiempo a contestarle, siguió hablando. -No hace falta que lo niegues, se ve desde lejos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro- ahora era mi turno para hablar, y en vez de hablar, empecé a reirme. ¿Hechos el uno para el otro?

-Heidi, ¿En que galaxia vives? En ninguno de los planetas, en los millones de galaxias y en todos los millones de años de la Tierra estaremos hechos el uno para el otro. Por muy interesada que esté en él, los sentimientos no son correspondidos, yo le amo. Pero él no está minimamente interesado en mí, nadie está interesado en alguien que no merece la pena- y estoy segura que si fuese humana, en este momento estaría empapada en lágrimas. Heidi se acercó a mí y me dio una pequeña bofetada.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás digas que no mereces la pena. Eres una buena persona, te preocupas por todos, incluso por Aro y los demás, algo que no he visto en los 500 años de mi existencia, eres sensible, y a diferencia de otras chicas, te interesas por las cosas, quieres aprender, no quieres quedarte sin saber, no quieres ser inculta, quieres aprender, luchas por aquello que te interesa. Si no merecieses la pena, no estarías con los Vulturi, ellos no acogen a nadie que no merezca la pena. Si Aro se fijó en ti, es porque hay un enorme potencial en ti. Y si Eleazar no se ha fijado en ti, yo haré que se fije en ti. Tengo un montón de ropa, digamos, sensual. Si aún no se ha fijado en ese cuerpazo que tienes, juntas haremos que se de cuenta de quién éres.

**Eleazar POV**

Después de llevar unos cuantos años con los Vulturi, de haber estado entre humanos, de haber visto miles de vampiros, aún había cosas de mi mismo que podían sorprenderme. Yo, había matado a gente, les había perdonado la vida, había reído, me había enfadado, tenía amigos, familia... pero jamás pensaba que me enamoraria y que podría llegar a tener en el futuro, si todo sale bien y el amor es correspondido, una pareja.

Desde el momento en que Carmen entró por esa puerta, tuve la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar, que no volvería a estar solo. Por aquel entonces, esperaba que fuese mi mejor amiga, que nos contaríamos todo. Pero yo empecé a sentir más, yo no quería ser su amigo, quería ser más. Y eso solo pasó en unas horas. Pero empezaré desde el principio.

Aro me contó que habían encontrado a una neófita que no sabía de la existencia de los Vulturi, que no sabía apenas nada de nuestro mundo y que tenía un enorme potencial para nuestra familia. No esperaba que fuese algo que me importase, simplemente le enseñaría lo que somos, a cazar y un poco de cultura. Me preguntaba porqué ahora tenía que ser la baby-sitter, yo no quería ocuparme de la nueva, no era mi tarea. Estaba realmente enfadado, yo tenía mi vida, me gustaba leer, visitar ciudades cercanas, estudiar, estar con mi familia, charlar, no cuidar a neófitos y enseñarles como ser un vampiro. Pero mis prioridades cambiaron cuando la vi.

Era la muchacha más bella que había visto nunca. Su oscura melena le llegaba por la cintura y era ligeramente ondulada, sus rojos ojos destacaban de su pálida piel y de sus suaves rasgos, su cara era en forma de corazón, pero ligeramente cuadrada, sus pómulos estaban bien definidos y sus labios eran finos pero jugosos. El resto de su cuerpo era igual de perfecto, era delgada pero con sus curvas, digamos que sus posaderas destacaban, y sus piernas no eran demasiado largas, pero eran torneadas y finas. Su piel parecía porcelana y me preguntaba como de agradable sería tocar su piel, supongo que sería como la seda.

Pero no solo me enamoró de ella su belleza, sino su personalidad. Era la mujer perfecta, era lista, abierta, pero era honesta y también tenia un sentido de la justicia que no se veía frecuentemente, pero entre sus defectos destacaba el ser inocente y demasiado buena, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella, era demasiado inocente y buena, pero ella debía saber que no todo el mundo era así.

Esta es la oportunidad que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, la oportunidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, la oportunidad de no estar solo para siempre, la oportunidad de sentirme completo. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, y no la dejaré escapar.

**Gracias a todos por leer la historia! Espero que dejéis reviews y desgraciadamente, mañana me voy de vacaciones y hasta finales de agosto no podré actualizar T_T, pero prometo seguir actualizando despues de vacaciones. A partir de ahora os dejaré aquí algunos fanfics que os recomiendo y empiezo por: **

**An eternal love for an eternal life**

**The Sweetest Sin**

**Blind**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos pronto. Besos!**


	4. Necesito decir que te amo

**Primero, antes de todo, quería pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :( Desde que volví de vacaciones he tenido cero de inspiración y no me sentía con ganas de seguir. Pero estos días me he inspirado mucho y he juntado ideas para seguir actualizando este fic. Gracias!**

**Eleazar POV**

Horrible. Esa era mi situación en este momento. Por mucho que me insinuase, Carmen no me hacía caso. O eso o es que no pillaba las indirectas. Como todo siguiese así, no conseguiría lo que más deseo ni a tiros.

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ella, y cada vez quería más. El día que no la veía, me volvía arisco e irritable.

Y lo peor de todo es que creo que Aro se ha enterado. ¿Cuál es el problema?te preguntarás... pues el problema es que nadie puede mantener una relación aquí sin permiso y mucho menos cuando ella es la recién llegada, la "hija" de Aro... cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, éste se volvía en el favorito de Aro, el que recibía más atención por su parte. Nadie podía hablar con el/ella sin su permiso, estar con ella tenía su límite de tiempo etc. Y yo, para lucirme más todavía, en vez de enamorarme, pues que se yo, de Heidi o de Jane, solteras de momento (al menos que yo sepa) me enamoro de la única de la que no debo enamorarme.

Fantástico.

**Carmen POV**

Horrible. Eso era como estaba, horrible. Llevaba una semana horrible. Ya no parecía una humana enferma de "vampirismo", ahora parezco un fantasma enfermo de amor. No puedo dormir (bueno, más concretamente soñar despierta...), él ocupa todos mis pensamientos. Cada vez que le veo, me imagino como sería besarle, tocar su piel.

Pero en vez de eso, trato de parecer normal, como si él fuese solo un amigo, alguien a quien no debo tratar de esa manera. Y para acabar de hacer redonda la semana, me estoy volviendo loca. Cada palabra que dirige a mí, se vuelve una frase de doble sentido, como si hubiese un mensaje oculto. Al menos eso quería pensar, que él estaba realmente interesado en mí.

Y para colmo, Aro lo sabía.

Todo esto me ponía de los nervios, con lo feliz que sería si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, si yo hubiese muerto con mis padres. O simplemente, que mis padres jamás hubiesen decidido marcharse. Nada de esto pasaría. Y yo sería feliz.

Pero no puedo arrepentirme de estar como estoy, pues si nada hubiese pasado, no hubiese conocido a Eleazar. La luz en mi oscuridad, el cielo en el infierno, la vida en la muerte.

Wow! Ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es lo que debo hacer. Confesarme, aunque el amor no sea correspondido. Y como si fuese por arte de magia, allí estaba él. Con su angelical cara, con sus alegres ojos, con sus bellas facciones. Como si fuese creado solo para quererle.

Iba a besarle cuando de repente, noté unos labios sobre los míos. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, era esto un sueño? Debía de serlo, jamás alguien como él decidiría estar con alguien como yo. Y sin embargo allí estábamos los dos, cuerpo a cuerpo, besándonos.

**Bueno, este es el cuarto capitulo! Espero que os guste, ya se que es corto pero prefiero actualizar ahora cortito que tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar. Que sepáis que tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente un poco más dramático que espero colgar pronto.**

**Besos!**


	5. El bueno, el feo y Aro

Carmen POV

Dicen que un beso estimula la parte del cerebro que libera oxitocina en el flujo sanguíneo, creando una sensación de bienestar, que provoca la liberación de adrenalina en la sangre, que es el mejor antídoto contra la depresión y una excelente forma de mejorar la salud.

No se cuanto duró el primer beso de mi larga vida, pero se que lo que hizo que nos separase era la verdadera mala suerte. Antes de contaros que pasó, prefiero que sepáis esto antes:

** Flashback**

-Aro te busca – me dijo Félix. Como odiaba a este tío. Cada vez que me veía, me miraba con cara de ver el humano más sabroso de todo el sistema solar. Supongo que en el fondo, él pensaba que tal vez acabaríamos juntos. Ahora mismo, me importaba bien poco lo que pensase. Mi corazón tenía dueño, aunque yo no tuviese el suyo.

-Vale. Ahora voy, no hace falta que vengas conmigo.- pero él se hizo el sordo, aún así, le dije que se fuese. La mayoría de gente de aquí me tenía miedo cuando me ponía de mal humor. Solía romper lo que tenía a mi paso, y sobretodo, porque si Aro se enteraba, la muerte era lo de menos. La tortura era lo suyo. Y me hizo caso, se fue.

-Aro, Félix me ha dicho que me llamabas, ¿querías algo?

-Sí. Quería decirte que últimamente te veo mucho con Eleazar. Te lo voy a decir a las claras. No me gusta. No quiero que esteis siempre juntos. Como te enamores de él, no deberás preocuparte de aprender idiomas.- me estremecí ante las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-De acuerdo, no verás nada más entre nosotros.

** Fin del Flashback**

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separásemos. En ese momento, maldecí a todos los dioses, al mundo y a este estúpido lugar llamado Volterra dónde la gente es tan inteligente como para celebrar la huida de los vampiros de la ciudad sin saber que exactamente bajo sus pies existe el mayor poder vampírico de la historia.

Giré lentamente la cabeza, como si eso fuese a hacer que él desapareciese. Era Aro.

-Vale, me parece que lo he entendido. Esto es lo que los humanos llaman amor y nosotros llamamos perdida de tiempo. Te lo advertí. Estoy decepcionado. Aunque no puedo negar que me lo esperaba. Eres tan pasional, te dejas llevar por todo. Y por eso me duele más tener que hacerte esto a ti. Te escogí entre todas porque pensaba que tu me serías fiel, que me obedecerías tal y como estabas haciendo antes. Ahora mismo, no se que puedo pensar. Permite que te diga, que te dolerá. Pero es lo mejor para todos, tu lo sabes. El amor solo nos roba tiempo y espacio. No tiene nada de beneficioso, es perjudicial. Ahora mismo, tu eres un ejemplo. Estás perjudicada por el amor. Jane, por favor.

Y caí de rodillas. Jane, que nunca me llevé bien con ella, aprovechó las palabras de Aro y me atacó. Estaba tan sumida escuchando las palabras de Aro, que ni siquiera vi llegar a la mayoría de esos siniestros vampiros.

-Ahora vas a decir que no le quieres, que no le amas y que esto ha sido un error. Que te has aprovechado de la situación y que le odias por hacerte perder la cabeza.- dijo Aro.

-Jamás diré tal sarta de mentiras.

-Como prefieras. Jane, te toca.

Y otra vez volvía el dolor. Era tan fuerte que hacía que me estremeciese y maldijese la retorcida mente de ese vampiro de metro veinte llamado Jane.

-Dilo. Dilo y todo pasará. Luego te irás de aquí, como es normal.-los esfuerzos de Eleazar de pararlos solo le provocó tener el cuello entre los brazos de Félix y los de Alec.

-Jamás diré algo así. Yo le quiero y no puedes impedirlo.-y luego le escupí el veneno que llenaba mi boca por culpa del dolor y de la rabia que esto había suscitado.

En ese momento, se abalanzó sobre mí. Mientras soltaba maldiciones por la boca sobre como podía haber llegado yo a ocupar el lugar que ocupaba en su muerto corazón, ya que yo era su favorita, me torturaba lentamente. Me arrancó, no solo un brazo y una pierna que podría salvar chupándolos con mi veneno, sino que arrancó gritos de dolor por mi parte, y de odio por parte de Eleazar.

En cuanto recuperé las partes perdidas de mi cuerpo, me marché. Porque me echaron y porque no podía aguantar allí ni un minuto más. Sabía que Eleazar no me dejaría irme así que tuve que mentir un poco bastante.

Eleazar POV

_No te quiero, no te he querido y jamás te querré. Esto ha sido un error, ya has oido a Aro. Casi me muero ahí. Lo que sea que he sentido no era amor, tal vez era un pequeño capricho, o que me guste que alguien esté pendiente de mí por como soy, y no por quién soy. Casi me matan, y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Espero que no me busques, que me dejes en paz para siempre. Me voy, no me sigas, no me busques. Olvídate de mí, será lo mejor._

Releí la carta más de cinco veces. Y aún así seguía pensando en como podía haber dicho eso. Yo sabía que era mentira, ella me quería. Si no, no hubiese respondido a mis besos, ni me hubiese seguido la corriente. Pero eso no hacía que el dolor desapareciese, sino que lo hacía más grande. Ella no confiaba en mí. Ella pensaba que yo quería quedarme aquí, con los que ella piensa que son mi familia. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para irme, menos darla a ella.

Me sentía traicionado. Ella había sido egoísta. Se había ido porque no podía volver a pasar ese dolor. Pero ahora me dolía a mí. Había sufrido cuando había visto como la torturaban y ella se pensaba que la única que había sufrido era ella. Eso me dolía muchísimo.

Ella se ha ido. Había dejado el más doloroso de los detalles para el final. Ya lo sabía. Y aún así, la realización de darme cuenta de que se había ido para siempre, me golpeó como un montón de ladrillos. Exactamente me golpeó donde mi muerto y ahora destrozado corazón debería bombear la inexistente sangre de mis venas.

**Siento muchísimo el retraso. Los exámenes y los deberes son muy absorbentes. No he tenido tiempo hasta ahora, que estoy de vacaciones, para actualizar. Si, un poco de drama. Ya tocaba. Los fanfics que son siempre de felicidad no son realistas. La vida no es siempre de color rosa. Espero que os guste.**

**Para tener más actualizaciones, seguidme en twitter:**

**twitter (punto) com /andecaba**

**Muchas gracias por leer, sin vosotros, no sería lo mismo. Dejad reviews, aunque solo sea un me gusta, eso ya me hace feliz. A parte, me da fuerzas para seguir con esto, si no dejáis, pienso que tal vez, no os interesa así que a ver si llegamos a diez reviews. Entonces actualizaré con el siguiente capítulo. :)**


	6. Marcus

Eleazar POV

Llovía. Las calles de Volterra estaban totalmente inundadas. A lo lejos se oían truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban la oscura noche.

Hacía un mes que se había ido. Traté de buscarla, pero Aro no me quitaba el ojo de encima, me consideraba culpable de lo que había hecho, de quitarle a "su pequeña". Me dolía a mí más que a él. La amaba, más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Ahora no hablaba con nadie. O por lástima o por odio, ninguno de los sanguinarios vampiros quería hablar conmigo, solo me miraban. Soportaba miradas de odio, de furia, de compasión y de deseo de venganza. Éste último tipo de mirada era de Heidi. Ella se llevaba muy bien con _ella. _

Dolía pronunciar su nombre.

Y encima ahora tenía que oírlo cada dos por tres. Aro me había adjudicado otra neófita. Carmen se llamaba. Aro es mezquino, le gusta torturar a la gente.

No comprende el amor, solo entiende el poder. Apoya los matrimonios concertados, con el objetivo de conseguir más poder, no felicidad. Cree en la fuerza, no en la libertad. En el odio, y no en la sonrisa.

Cree en el negro, no en el blanco. No le gusta la luz, sino la oscuridad. El mal, no el bien.

Me estremecí. Una ráfaga de aire frío me atravesó el cuerpo. Y le oí.

-Eleazar.

-Hola, Marcus. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A torturarme? ¿A matarme? No, no creo, matarme sería conseguir que yo dejase de sufrir, y no se os da bien la caridad.

-He venido a ayudarte. Hace años, conocí el amor. Didyme, se llamaba. Era la persona más maravillosa de este mundo. Era buena, y me hacía feliz. El único problema es que era hermana de Aro. Y Aro no es benevolente. El poder rige su vida. Le ciega. Y me destrozó la vida.

Yo, por aquel entonces, quería irme, con ella. Queríamos escapar, estar juntos para siempre. Pero Aro quería ser el líder de nuestra especie. Ser considerado un Dios, pero uno temido, no adorado.

Y para ello me necesitaba. Decía que teníamos que estar unidos, para ser más fuertes. Y un día, la mató. Jamás he sufrido tanto. Por eso te entiendo. He visto los lazos de vuestra relación. A pesar de que Aro me mandó destruirlos, no quería. Pero probé, para ver hasta donde alcanzaba vuestro amor.

Y es muy fuerte. Jamás he visto algo tan fuerte. Ella te quiere y tu la quieres. Ojalá Aro pudiese entenderlo. Quiero ayudarte.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás contando que el líder de este clan sanguinario mató a la mujer de tu vida y tu sigues aquí como si nada? No puedo creerte. Si alguien le hiciese algo...-mis ojos se dilataron y se volvieron negros al pensar en alguien tocando a Carmen, hiriéndola, una ola de ira se apoderó de mi.

-Él cree que no lo sé. Estoy esperando el momento oportuno. Por supuesto que quiero matarlo. Él mató a su hermana. Es inhumano. Es antinatural. Es más fuerte que yo. Si intentase irme, me mataría. Y no me importaría. Pero no quiero que la muerte de Didy haya sido en vano. No creo en la violencia, pero si en la venganza.

-Lo siento. Ojalá que tengas éxito. ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?

-Sé dónde está Carmen. Después de que la echasen de aquí, la ayudé. Le ofrecí un hogar. Aceptó, pero con una condición, que no te lo dijese jamás, que no le hablase de ti. No quiere oír de ti. Está rota. Casi muere. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero te quiere, lo he visto en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Florencia. En la casa en la que viví dos días con Didyme. Está a salvo.

-Adiós.

-No. No vayas. No aún. No está preparada. Ha sufrido mucho. Está herida. Te echa de menos, pero debe solucionar los problemas que tiene dentro de su cabeza, debe escoger si esto es lo que quiere o no. Casi muere, a manos de alguien en quien confiaba. Es duro. Espera. Ella vendrá a ti. Cuando sea el momento oportuno.

-Y que se supone que tengo que hacer mientras ella está de viaje de reflexión? ¿Seguir mi vida como si nada? ¿Seguir matando humanos, viendo como su corazón deja de latir igual que el mio?

-Sí. Exactamente. Ella se ha ido, pero la sigues queriendo. Si de verdad la quieres, esperaras a que haga lo que es mejor para ella, porque no quieres que esté contigo solo por hacerte feliz. Tu quieres que ella sea feliz. Por eso debes esperar hasta que haga lo que realmente quiere su corazón.

Me sentía frustrado, solo, y ante todo, devastado. Todo aquello por lo que antes creía que merecía la pena luchar se había derrumbado. Ahora lo único que importaba era ella. En cuanto volviese, si volvía, sería irme de aquí, llevarla muy lejos y ser felices para siempre.

Mientras pensaba esto, también consideraba la otra posibilidad. Tal vez no vuelva, tal vez me odie por abandonarla o prefiera romper con todo. Mi corazón se rompía en pedazos al pensar en pasar un minuto tras otro sin ella, pensando que jamás sería correspondido.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y ahora, solo me quedaba aferrarme a ella.

Aferrarme a la última posibilidad de volver a verla entre mis brazos.

**Lo siento. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escribo pero he andado liada. Espero que os guste, agregad a favoritos y dejad reviews. Por favor.**

**Seguidme en twitter: twitter . Com / andecaba**

**Hasta otra!**


	7. Refranes y noticias

Carmen POV

Hay quien piensa que el peor dolor es aquel que rompe tu interior y sin embargo te mantiene con vida.

Otros piensan que el peor dolor es el de la muerte.

Yo particularmente pienso que el peor dolor es el ver el sufrimiento en ojos ajenos, en ojos de una persona a la que amas, pues la única solución es tratar de ahuyentarlo, dado que remediarlo es imposible, puesto que ese dolor es vivido en cuerpo ajeno.

Ver los ojos de Eleazar por última vez era desgarrador. Rompía mi corazón. Pero no podía quedarme. La vida es considerada un regalo de Dios, y vivir así, entre seres que desean tu desdicha es como tratar de sobrevivir a la tormenta con un barco de papel.

Mentí. La mentira es horrible y a la vez necesaria. Yo no podía vivir sin él, pero no sabía si el sentimiento era recíproco. No podía forzarle a partir, a dejar la tierra en la que ha vivido todos estos años. Sobretodo por miedo. Si Aro le hacía algo me volvería loca y rogaría por la muerte, que solo ellos pueden concederme. Y Aro, que desea mi desgracia, no me concedería tal favor.

Marcus me dejó su casa, en Florencia, para que pusiese orden en mis pensamientos y decidiese que vida quería llevar, una vida de dichosa felicidad junto a un hombre maravilloso, odiada por la jerarquía vampírica más importante o una vida de tristeza, pero de seguridad para ambos, en la que los sanguinarios vampiros italianos a los que llegué a pertenecer se olvidarían de mi, y permitirían nuestra existencia.

Llovía. Las calles estaban inundadas y la gente corría por las calles para salvaguardarse. El oscuro cielo parecía un reflejo de mi alma. Revuelto, oscuro, vacío, inestable.

Eleazar era la luz en mi vida y moriría por él, a pesar de conocerle relativamente poco. Eso estaba claro. Estaba enamorada de él.

Por otra parte, están Aro y sus amigos. Ellos desean su propia felicidad y la desdicha del resto de la humanidad y del universo en general. No era que les temiese, pero la vida de Eleazar estaba en sus manos, a pesar de que Marcus me aseguró que a Aro no le interesaba que él muriese, pues su don era muy útil.

_Carpe diem _

Uno de los libros de la biblioteca llamó mi atención. Carpe diem. Reí ante la situación. Una risa vacía, pero lo más semejante a mi antiguo yo.

Vive el momento, disfruta.

Que sencillo es el no mirar atrás y no pensar en las consecuencias.

Basta, pensé.

_Cuando eras humana solo pensabas en los errores, en vez de en los aciertos. Te preocupabas de la opinión ajena, en vez de disfrutar y hacer lo que querías. No eras feliz, a pesar de que pensabas que así era. No había nadie en tu vida, a pesar de que lo deseabas. Ahora que lo puedes tener todo, felicidad, amor, te plantas otra vez. Afronta tu vida, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, pero sin miedo, porque lo importante no es el destino, sino el viaje. _Me gritaba mi conciencia.

Noté algo similar a un subidón de adrenalina por mis vacías venas. _Ya basta de ser buena y pensar en los demás, piensa en ti, y haz lo que realmente quieras hacer._

Así que salí de mi casa, y cuanto más cerca de Volterra me encontraba, más miedo se apoderaba de mí. ¿Y si ya no me quería? ¿Y si no me había querido nunca? ¿Y si Marcus me estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si era una trampa? Aparté las dudas de mi mente, mientras corría a una velocidad inhumana entre los bosques.

Había dejado de llover y la luna brillaba entre los altos arbustos. La tibia luz que se filtraba entre las ramas daba un reflejo fantasmagórico a mi pálida y desnutrida piel, principalmente a mis azuladas y pronunciadas ojeras.

Cuando llegué, todo estaba en silencio, como siempre. En Volterra, nadie era muy locuaz. Simples gestos servían de conversación y el silencio era amo y señor del palacio.

Iba a entrar, pero di la vuelta. Aro me había olido, le había oído pronunciar mi nombre.

En cuanto me giré le vi. Seguía igual que siempre. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, por la lluvia y el aire supuse. Sus ojos me miraban con incredulidad, como si fuese irreal lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Carmen?- susurró. Asentí, las palabras no se dignaban a salir de mi boca, su belleza y su olor me habían dejado sin sentido.

-¿Has vuelto?- preguntó con creciente excitación en sus ojos.

-No.- vi la desilusión en sus ojos.- He venido a buscarte. Vayámonos, escapemos. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, dejémoslo todo. Ven conmigo, deja este lugar. Abandónalos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estás segura de que eres real? Porque pareces sacada de uno de mis sueños.- y me besó. Echaba de menos sus labios, y sus suaves y cariñosos besos.

Cuando se alejó, dijo:

-No me puedo ir, no de momento. Antes tendré que decírselo, al menos a Marcus, agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Espera un tiempo. He soñado toda la vida con esto. Un mes no va a ser un gran problema.

Yo asentí, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, verdadera, la primera en mucho tiempo, cuando oí un ligero carraspeo detrás de mi.

-Eleazar, ¿quién es ella?- dijo una chica, de cabello cobrizo y de unos 175 cm. La felicidad imperturbable se desvaneció cuando ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla mientras decía que le había estado buscando y que se había asustado al no verle en la habitación.

-Bueno, yo me iba- dije como pude.

-No, espera, esto no es lo que parece.- tardaba en salir la famosa frase.

-Nunca es lo que parece. O a lo mejor sí. No estoy enfadada, al menos no con ella. Si has rehecho tu vida me parece bien, pero no juegues con ella, o conmigo. No te preocupes, ya os dejo solos.-salí corriendo.

Me agarró por un brazo, pero me solté y le dije que me dejase en paz.

Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

Nota mental: encontrar a quién diga esos estúpidos refranes y preguntarle porqué suelen ser verdad.

**Hola chicos y chicas! Siento mi ausencia, pero los exámenes, la vagancia y la falta de inspiración es lo que tiene. Ya estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar.**

**Y pasa lo mismo con Mi dramático final, actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

**Como son las 3 de la mañana, solo decir que espero que os haya gustado, dejad un review, agregad a favoritos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Chao! :D**

**Andrea**


	8. Braveheart

"_Entre las páginas más oscuras de lo sobrenatural, no hay tradición más horrible que la del vampiro, un paria incluso entre los demonios." - __Montague Summers_

Eleazar POV

Odio. Desdicha. Tristeza. Todo sentimientos, confusos y negativos, que se acumulan en las venas, llevando a tu cerebro una inacabable fuente de dolor y sufrimiento.

Se dice que el dolor está localizado en una zona del cerebro, es verdad. Pero, cuando es la persona amada la que los provoca, duele más el corazón, porque se rompe desde dentro, desde lo más hondo del alma.

Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás. Esa era la dinámica. Ella llega, me besa, sonríe. Ella escapa, me odia y volvemos atrás.

Otra vez, ella desconfía de mi. Por segunda vez, me culpa de algo que yo no he hecho. Se piensa que la nueva protegida que tengo es la nueva habitante de mi corazón, o que estoy jugando con las dos.

Si, ella siente cosas por mi. Se puede ver en su manera de hablar conmigo, como actúa cuando está a mi alrededor. Pero esa chica de cabello cobrizo, piernas infinitamente largas y grandes ojos adornados con largas pestañas no se puede comparar a la curvilínea chica de cabello moreno que ocupa cada rincón de mi mente.

_Ella te quiere _decía mi conciencia. Sí, me quiere, pero no confía en mi. No cree que yo la quiera.

_Te ha ofrecido irte con ella y le has dicho que prefieres estar con unos sanguinarios vampiros sin corazón. Es obvio que no confíe en ti._ Ahora hasta mi conciencia se reía de mi.

Pero yo no podía irme. Aro me mataría. _Y ahora actúas de manera más egoísta. Tienes miedo a que te maten cuando sin ella no eres nada. Cuando estás muerto por dentro sin ella, tienes miedo de un vampiro sin escrúpulos. Es hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. Ve a buscarla._

Pero, ¿y si la mataban a ella por mi culpa?

Karl Kraus dijo "El hombre débil duda antes de tomar una decisión. El hombre fuerte duda una vez que la ha tomado.".

¿Realmente merecía la pena arriesgarse? La respuesta era evidente. Si. Ver una sonrisa en sus labios, reflejada en sus ojos. Acariciar su sedoso cabello. Acariciar su suave piel color alabastro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pues sabia que me arrepentiría, me dirigí a Volterra, corriendo, dispuesto a no volver jamás.

Di las gracias a Marcus por su ayuda. Él me dijo que si lo hacía bien, más de una vida seria salvada esa noche.

Aro no se opuso, pues había encontrado a su nuevo juguete, a un nuevo vampiro al que instruir, Carlisle. Él parecía incomodo, como si una lucha se librase en su interior.

Pero eso ya no era de mi incumbencia, pues me iba, para encontrar a mi amor.

Pero antes, debía hacer algo.

-Te echaba de menos cariño.-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Su suave cabello cobrizo acariciaba mis hombros.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Voy a ser directo. Déjame en paz, no te quiero. Aro está jugando contigo, te trajo solo porque te llamas Carmen, justo como ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Ella es la persona que amo. No a ti. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te iras, porque estás siendo manipulada. Jamás tendrás un futuro conmigo aunque te lo hayan prometido. Haz como yo, y busca un lugar en el que vivir, lejos de esta inmundicia.-si hubiese podido llorar, estoy segura de que ella lloraría.

-Gracias. Siento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, ni que haya sido tan tonta, no me había dado cuenta de que ellos querían que me enamorase de ti. Me dijeron que tu y yo seríamos pareja para siempre, y me dejé llevar. Traté de mirar a otro lado cuando te notaba ausente a mi alrededor e ignorar el dolor en tus ojos al pronunciar mi nombre. Ve con ella.

-Pero, y si me rechaza, ¿que hago?-pregunté. Esa pregunta me quemaba por dentro.

-No lo hará. No si te quiere. Por mucho dolor que haya habido en vuestra relación, si realmente te ama, no te rechazará.

-Gracias, en serio. Espero que encuentres al amor de tu vida. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, lo nuestro hubiese funcionado. Eres una chica maravillosa.-dicho esto le besé la mejilla y me fui.

Tal vez era el amor que me guiaba, pero muy dentro, algo en mi pecho sabía exactamente donde debía ir. Como si una parte de ella se hubiese enterrado en mi alma y supiese exactamente como localizarla.

Y la vi.

Incluso a la luz, amarillenta y pálida, de una vela a punto de consumirse, su belleza era fácilmente apreciable.

Su piel brillaba, como los rayos del sol. Su cabello oscuro descendia en ondas hasta su espalda. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que resaltaba el rojizo color de sus ojos, pero, desgraciadamente, también resaltaba las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos.

En cuanto me vio, sus ojos brillaron, se arrojó a mis brazos y dijo:

-Estaba esperándote. Sabía que vendrías. Marcus me contó lo de esa chica. Espero que puedas perdonarme, pero resulta que eres mío. Exclusivamente mío.

-Podría quedarme así para siempre.

-Espero que esta vez hayas venido para quedarte.

-Tranquila, me quedo, puedes atarme a esa silla. No rechistaré.

Y acto seguido, la besé. Y nada más importó, solo ella y yo, fundiéndonos en uno solo, mientras el resto del mundo podía haberse paralizado, que no nos hubiese importado. Estaba en mis brazos y eso era lo importante.

Hola!

Aquí Andrea. Muchísimas gracias por leer DEHAVA (es más fácil que decir el nombre entero). Os aprecio muchísimo y deciros que este es el último capítulo que subiré antes de mis vacaciones. Vuelvo en septiembre, espero que cuando vuelva haya muchos reviews y visitas! :D

De nuevo gracias.

Disclaimer: Las citas son extraidas de Mentes Criminales, y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto de la historia, es mia.

Muchos besos y buenas vacaciones!

Andrea.

P.D. Si seguís Mi dramático final y Love paradise, tranquilos, serán actualizados pronto.


	9. Goodbye, Goodbye

Carmen POV

Hacía un mes que habíamos llegado a Estados Unidos. Aún recuerdo todo lo que pasó aquel día...

_*Flashback*_

_Después de la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, mientras la luna se reflejaba en la ventana y la vela acababa de consumirse, me revolví en la cama para encontrarme al hombre de mis sueños mirarme con esos ojos tan profundos, a pesar del color rojizo que presentaban._

_-¿En que piensas?-me preguntó_

_-Pienso en que pasará ahora. Aro nos matará, o peor..._

_-No lo creo. Ha encontrado a un nuevo juguete._

_-¿A sí?-una chispa de emoción surgió en mis ojos._

_-Sí. Se llama Carlisle, es inglés. Rubio, alto, ideal para su concepto de poder._

_-No me lo describas tan bien, a ver si lo cambio por ti...-recibí una mirada que helaría el fuego._

_-Ahora que lo pienso bien, la otra Carmen no estaba tan mal..._

_-Vale, vale. Tu eres mejor, tu ganas!_

_-Así me gusta-y me besó.-Porque aunque quieras, no conseguirás moverme de tu lado.-y me besó de nuevo._

_-Si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo, te sugeriría que dejases de hacer eso y nos dirigiésemos a Volterra ya._

_-No me lo digas así, que me entran ganas de quedarme...-y solté una risotada cuando empezó a subir y bajar las cejas de forma sugerente._

_-Venga, levántate. Tenemos que hablar con Aro, y lo sabes._

_-Bueno, supongo que lo compensaremos más tarde..._

_-Creo que te has vuelto un poco verde. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a tratar así a una dama? ¿Te crees que soy un objeto sexual?-dije bromeando._

_-No uno cualquiera, el mío.-dijo, siguiendo mi tono de broma y le pegué en un brazo.-Eh, eso duele._

_-Así aprenderás a saber cuando hay que quedarse callado. Ahora, levántate. Tenemos cosas que hacer._

_La atmósfera en Volterra parecía predecir lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Las calles vacías, silencio sepulcral solo roto por el ruido de la fuerte lluvia al impactar contra el suelo. El cielo estaba negro. Mala señal._

_Llegamos al palacio y todos los ojos estaban puestos en nuestras manos unidas. Sabían que no llegaríamos lejos._

_-Por fin. Llevábamos tiempo esperando.-dijo Aro, con una maquiavélica sonrisa._

_-Pues aquí nos tienes.-dije yo, con odio._

_-No sé como puedes haber entrado aquí después de lo que te pasó. ¿No aprendiste la última vez?-me miró desafiante, pero le aguanté la mirada, cosa que le hizo retroceder.-y tu, Eleazar, ¿qué te hemos hecho nosotros? Te acogimos aquí, te dimos un hogar, una familia, y mira como nos devuelves el favor... En esta vida hay que ser agradecidos..._

_-Aro, no vengo a pedir perdón, ni a escuchar tu sermón. Vengo con la mujer a la que amo a despedirme de ti. Vengo a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero creo que mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado. El nuevo vampiro que trajiste, Carlisle está más que preparado. No tiene ningún don, pero mi poder me dice que en un futuro, será muy grande. Creo que no me necesitáis más aquí. He venido a recoger mis cosas y a hablar con el nuevo, orientarle un poco._

_-Él está en la sala. Debo decir que me sorprende tu actitud, pero no voy a mantenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Eres poderoso, aquel con poder merece ser feliz. Aunque sea al lado de esa.. Sabes que seguimos con las puertas abiertas para ambos en el futuro. Y no os olvidéis de visitarnos. Nosotros también os visitaremos.-dijo Cayo._

_-Gracias, a los tres. Os estaré eternamente agradecido-dijo Eleazar, posando su vista unos segundos más en Marcus._

_Estuvimos hablando con el nuevo. Realmente se le veía buena persona. Estaba asustado, lógicamente, hacía poco que había sido transformado. Lo habían abandonado a su suerte, en la calle. No tenía a nadie en este mundo, y era poderoso. Por eso le habían escogido a él._

_Eleazar y él formaron algo similar a una amistad y prometió visitarnos. También le advertimos de que tuviera cuidado con Aro, pero sabíamos que le iría bien._

_Y así, cogidos de la mano, tras despedirnos de aquellos vampiros a los que apreciábamos y de aquellos que esperábamos no volver a ver jamás, salimos de aquel lúgubre lugar, mientras la esperanza parecía bañar nuestra vida mientras entre las gruesas y oscuras nubes, se apreciaban algunos tenues rayos de sol._

_*Fin del flashback* _

Salí al balcón de nuestra casa. Compramos una casa en el norte del país, en Beddington, Vermont. De colores claros, grandes ventanas y de muebles sencillos y sobrios.

Me encantaba vivir con él allí. El pequeño pueblo solía estar cubierto de nieve y apenas daba el sol. Un lugar perfecto para vivir los vampiros. Estábamos siempre juntos, nunca salíamos de día, ya que los vecinos del pueblo no sabían que vivíamos aquí. Nadie debía saberlo. Nuestros ojos rojos nos delataban en una sociedad arraigada de leyendas.

Era de noche, y hacía varios días que no cazábamos. Tratábamos de hacerlo no muy a menudo, para no levantar sospechas, y en lugares diferentes, y luego nos deshacíamos del cuerpo.

Aquella noche, iríamos a Portland, en Maine. Era más fácil cazar en una ciudad grande. Una pequeña desaparición no solía levantar grandes preguntas.

Estábamos corriendo por el bosque cuando oímos una voz. Nos paramos en seco.

-¿Quien sois y que hacéis en nuestro territorio?-gritó una mujer de ojos dorados.

En cuanto nos dimos cuenta, estábamos rodeados de tres mujeres de ojos amarillos que nos amenazaban con sus largos colmillos.

**Hola chicos/as! **

**Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo. Perdón por el retraso. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**He de decir que a la historia no le quedan muchos capítulos, además de que no recibo mucho apoyo con esta historia, no dejáis reviews y eso me duele... En parte, es broma, pero no me dejáis reviews y eso me pone triste... :(**

**Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Andrea! :D**


	10. The End

_Estábamos corriendo por el bosque cuando oímos una voz. Nos paramos en seco._

_-¿Quien sois y que hacéis en nuestro territorio?-gritó una mujer de ojos dorados._

_En cuanto nos dimos cuenta, estábamos rodeados de tres mujeres de ojos amarillos que nos amenazaban con sus largos colmillos._

Eleazar POV

Nos miraban acusatoriamente y empezaron a moverse a nuestro alrededor. El miedo me inundó.

-¿Qué queréis?-dijo una de ellas. Era rubia y tenía rasgos escandinavos como las otras dos. Eran muy parecidas, parecían hermanas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo la otra. Lo dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Quién osa entrometerse en nuestro territorio?-dijo la tercera.

-Somos Carmen y Eleazar.-dijo Carmen con voz decidida.

-Y, ¿qué hacéis aquí, Carmen y Eleazar?-dijo la primera, con voz seductora.

-Acabamos de dejar Volterra. Éramos parte de los Vulturi, pero huimos porque no aprobaban nuestro amor.

Empezaron a hablar entre ellas, susurrando.

-No, Tanya, no lo voy a consentir. ¿Los Vulturi? ¿Y como habéis llegado aquí? ¿Accidentalmente? No creo. Venís a acabar lo que ellos empezaron. Pero no lo conseguiréis. ¡Os mataré antes!-se abalanzó sobre mí, pero la esquivé y acabó con su cabeza entre mis manos.

-No quiero matarte, porque ni siquiera sé quién eres, pero lo haré en defensa propia. No formamos parte de los Vulturi. Nos reclutaron, a mí por mi don, y a ella por ser neófita. Ni siquiera sabemos quién sois, hemos acabado aquí por casualidad, íbamos a cazar.

-¿Cazáis humanos?

-Sí. Tratamos de escoger a gente que está sola, gente que no echaran de menos, o criminales. Gente cuya muerte no importe.

-La muerte siempre importa, no creas que porque están solos son más insignificantes. Son humanos, tienen sueños, aspiraciones. Vosotros los estáis matando por hambre.

-¿Acaso se te ocurre otra solución?-preguntó Carmen, visiblemente alterada.-¿Queréis que muramos de hambre? Si no os gusta alimentaros de humanos, ¿de que os alimentáis?

-De animales. Por eso nuestros ojos son dorados. Somos Tanya, Kate e Irina. Disculpad a mi hermana, no olvida lo que esos vampiros sanguinarios hicieron a una de las nuestras.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada.-dije yo.-Por cierto, Kate, ¿como usas tu don?

-¿Qué don? Yo no tengo ningún don.

-Sí, yo lo veo. Un buen don, por cierto. Electricidad…buen poder.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-dijo Irina, la que nos había acusado de matar a alguien, visiblemente enfadada.

-Mi don es ver los dones de los demás. Por eso me reclutaron los Vulturi, les era útil para reclutar más gente para la guardia.

-¿Tu sabes como puedo usar mi don?

-Puedo enseñarte.

-Vivimos cerca. ¿Queréis venir?

-Por qué no…

Una vez en su casa, pude hablar con Kate y empezar a entrenar con ella su poder. Era realmente poderoso, pero aún necesitaba practicar. Las tres hermanas empezaron a abrirse más a nosotros y después de varias horas, nos fuimos.

Pasamos así la mayoria de los días. Yo ayudaba a Kate con su poder; ellas nos ayudaban con la dieta. Eventualmente nos mudamos con ellas. Nuestra relación era tan cercana como la de una familia. Tanya, Kate e Irina consideraban a Carmen como a una madre, cosa que ella adoraba.

Nos adaptamos perfectamente a la dieta de animales, eran menos sabrosos que los humanos, pero era más seguro, no solo por el rastro que dejábamos, sino porque podíamos andar entre humanos, ya que nuestros ojos eran dorados.

Años después, nos encontramos con otro clan de vampiros cuando vivíamos en Denali. Eran tres, y a uno de ellos ya le conocíamos. Eran Carlisle, su esposa y un "hijo adoptado".

Tanya estaba realmente interesada en Edward. Era la primera vez que la veía interesada en un chico que no fuese humano. Obviamente, su interés no iba más allá que el sexo, pero igualmente me sorprendió su repentino interés en un vampiro. El problema era que no era correspondido, senc illamente era ignorada.

Ellos también seguían nuestra dieta, pero llegó un momento en el que todos (se añadieron cuatro miembros más al clan de los Cullen) no podíamos cubrir el rastro de animales muertos ni queríamos despoblar la zona de animales salvajes.

En cuanto a Carmen y yo, nos casamos varias veces y viajamos por todo el mundo. Nuestro amor parecía inacabable, como si fuese nuestro destino habernos conocido en este mundo congelado en el tiempo para nosotros.

Vivimos varias experiencias un tanto raras, como una visita de Edward durante una semana, en la que no hablaba, ni cazaba, simplemente se tiraba en la nieve y pensaba. Y otras molestas, como tener que darle la espalda a los Cullen para proteger a la humana de la que se había enamorado Edward, o tener que enfrentarnos a los Vulturi para proteger a su hija semivampiro, que le había robado el corazón a Carmen.

Pero durante nuestra no-vida vivimos felicidad ante todo. El amor reinaba en nuestras vidas.

Carmen era el cielo en este infierno al cual me he visto condenado en esta larga existencia. Y no me quejaba.

_FIN_

**Bueno, se ha acabado! Esta experiencia ha sido la que me ha hecho crecer como persona, aprendiendo a escribir y a dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido en esta historia, y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en las otras historias, y espero que sigamos viendonos en fanfiction!**

**Andrea**


End file.
